


Retail Feels

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: Monsta X Drabbles [18]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Christmas Rush, F/M, Minor Violence, retail work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: Holidays were always the worst time of year, especially with all the customers rushing around to finish their shopping, but someone who always helped you calm down and was always there for you was Jooheon.





	Retail Feels

Retail sucked, especially with the Holidays fast approaching.

Cranky customers, cranky managers, and overall cranky employees. As much as you hated it, it paid the bills and kept a roof over your head.

To up the notch, you worked in the Jewelry Department at a big box store. To make it even more irritating, every man felt the need to stop by your counter and as the same question, you had heard a thousand times over and over again. “What should I get her?” to which you simply asked questions, trying to get a good idea as to what this man's woman wanted.

And so here you were, helping a buff tattooed man look for the 'perfect' ring to propose to his girl on Christmas Day. The thought made you cringe, how cliche. 

Putting on a smile you walked over to a simple diamond ring, the center diamond was a princess cut. The Sterling Silver twisted around the diamond, giving it an intertwined looked. It was your best selling engagement ring. "This one is a customer favorite," you say as you hand the box over to him to look at, to which he shakes his head. 

"I want something special, something that no one else will have. Show me something that no one else would have," he said closing the box and sliding it back towards you.

Gritting your teeth you inhaled before smiling once again, "I am sorry sir but all the rings we sell here are not one of a kind. We also don't do customer rings here, if you want that it's going to cost you upwards of $6,000 if you go to a chain jewelry store." you say flatly, not surprised by his taken back reaction. 

"Six Grand! Do I look like I am made of money?! There has gotta be something cheaper than that?" he protests, slamming his hand on the counter, causing you to jump in slight alarm.

"I am sorry, but that is the truth, I would suggest going to an actual jewelry store, they may be able to find something more um, fit for your taste."

He slams his hand down on the counter once more, fully yelling this time "I don't have time! They will take at least a month to get the ring made!" 

"Sir, I will repeat we don't do custom rings here, and even if we did, it would take us that amount of time as well," you reply back as confidently as you can, your body trembling.

"You little bitch!" the man barks as he reached across the glass counter in your direction, fear spiking as you attempted to move but your body wouldn't listen. Closing your eyes you're braced the contact only to hear him grunt. 

Opening your eyes you see his hand a mere foot away from your shirt, his fingers reaching for you still. 

your eyes trailed up the tattooed man's arm until you saw a hand, gripping firmly around the tatted up arm stopping him. As if on queue a voice spoke. "Sir, what exactly do you think you are doing?"

Glancing over you see Jooheon, eyes glued to the tattooed man his grip tightening when he didn't get a response. 

"Let go of me!" The tattooed man gasped, pain seeping through his words. 

"Not until you apologize to this young lady. Hitting and yelling at someone just for doing their job," you could hear him tsk in disgust, a few customers stopping to see that altercation in front of you as the tattoo man shifted pulling his arm out of Jooheon’s grip. 

"Fuck off! This doesn't involve you!"

"Excuse me, is there a problem here," The store manager interrupts, walking up next to you behind the counter, pushing you slightly behind him as he looks at the customer "I have been informed that you tried to assault one of my workers. I am going to have to ask you to leave the police have already been contacted."

The tattooed man gulped before huffing and walking away, flipping off everyone as he walked away. 

Jooheon walked behind the counter and pulled at your arm, "Hey, Y/n let's go to the back for a bit okay," he whispers looking up at the store manager. 

"Go, but don't think you are off the hook Jooheon, I will need to speak with you in private later."

"Yes sir, I understand. I am sorry," he said, smiling sheepishly before pulling at your arm, and gently dragging you to the back.

Still, in shock you blindly followed, not knowing what the hell just happened.

* * *

Once you passed the doors leading to the backroom Jooheon pulled you're in for a hug, causing your heart to flutter.

The last few months you and Jooheon had grown close while working together, and by close you really meant shameless flirting and hidden glances, each making you fall even harder for him. 

Gripping onto his shirt you buried your head into his chest, the shock passing and panic set in, causing tears to roll down your face. 

"Hey, shhh. It's okay I stopped him, you are okay just cry it out okay. You are safe," he murmurs in your ear as he strokes your hair soothingly. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be crying, I am just in shock I didn't think he would try to grab me," you hiccup as you pull yourself closer to him. 

"You are okay, you did everything right, he was just an ass hole," he mumbles, his fist balling behind your back. "If I could I would have kicked his ass but I don't want to lose my job," he grumbles causing you to smile a little. 

"Easy Jooheon," you chuckle as you look up at him. 

You're close to his face, his eyes trailing all over you're, one of his hands coming up to rub the tears from your cheeks as he inched his face closer. Glancing down at your lips. "Y/n?"

humming in response you give him a small smile encouraging him to continue. 

"I have horrible timing but, I can't stop my word vomit. Can I kiss you, would you be my girlfriend?"

Taken aback by his sudden words you looked into his eyes, seeing the look of worry written across them, realizing that he was worried you would reject him.

Instead of saying yes you simply lean in, pressing your lips to his. 

Warmth spread across your lips as his plush ones began to move in unison with yours. His hand sliding down to your chin, lifting your face slightly.

"Ahem, Jooheon? Y/n?" you heart the Store manager says, causing you both to jump, untangling from each other grasps, faces red with embarrassment. 

"Ah, I am sorry," Jooheon speaks up. "It's my fault please don't blame Y/n," he says sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. 

"Aw hell, it's the holidays, for once I will let it slide but I better not catch it again. Now get back to work, Y/n help in the back room for a bit okay."

Nodding you watch as the Store manager walks away. 

The both of you steal a glance at each other, Jooheon speaking up as he walked back towards the sales floor door. "See you after work," he stopped and turned, giving you a smirk. "Girlfriend."


End file.
